picturesofadvenuretimefandomcom-20200213-history
Fionna
Upload any pictures of Fionna here, just as long as it's appropriate. *Her name was officially changed from "Fiona" to "Fionna," presumably to make it more similar to Finn's name. The pronunciation, however, has remained unchanged. *Like Finn had a crush on Princess Bubblegum, it is revealed in many portraits posted that Fionna had a crush on Prince Gumball. *When Fionna ripped her dress it was revealed she wore her civilian clothes under her dress *Fionna has buck teeth like a rabbit. **Revealed onNatasha Allegri's formspring account, the dress she designed for Fionna is based off Princess Serenity's dress from the anime, Sailor Moon. This may also be the inspiration for Fionna's rabbit-themed hood, as Sailor Moon's protagonist is named "Usagi", which is Japanese for "rabbit." Usagi, or Sailor Moon, also has a talking feline companion named Luna. **A skull that has a hat similar to hers is shown in "Beautopia" shown above the decaying corpse of a cat. **Just as Finn is "all about" things, she claims she is "all about" swords when given the crystal sword. **When admiring the crystal sword, her eyes are shown to be black rather than blue shown later in the episode. **Fionna is strong enough to lift and hold Prince Gumball, similar to how Finn could lift up Princess Bubblegum. **When Fionna is talking to Prince Gumball, she states "not that I'm thinking about butts," which could be a reference to Finn's butt ridden imagination zone in "Rainy Day Daydream." **In Fionna's description on the Cartoon Network website, she is referred to as an alternate version of Finn, rather than a fan fiction character. This may be foreshadowing for a future episode, or an error. **http://lydiallama.deviantart.com/art/Marshall-Time-Fionna-s-Fright-fanimation-321723707 f3.jpg f1.jpg f6.jpg f9.jpg f7.jpg f2.jpg f8.jpg f22.jpg tumblr_lwr27tbf8c1r0gim0o1_500.png|link=Cake tumblr_m7q78msHuN1rzhovbo1_250.png|link=Cake 185px-2imagesCAKI1IUW.jpg 2.jpg 185px-Tumblr lx7ch7NnEb1qemfkyo1 400.png|link=Prince gumball 288px-Fionna_and_cake_by_stellapupa-d4bem7x.jpg|link=Cake 212px-Me~Fionna.jpg 150px-Aww nom.jpg|link=Cake 123px-Images-262.jpg fionna2.jpg tek505de4f86c6c39607555.png 11mlp__adventure_time_with_fionna_and_cake_by_fuutachimaru.jpg adventure-time-mashup-sailor-moon.png silhouetted_____by_randomistics-d47aob1.png Cake and Fionna.jpg Flame prince.png Tumblr m4d06hifn81qj3dg7o1 1280.jpg The problem with flame prince pg 3 by i am mrfette-d4tfwk3.png tumblr_mbb8pwMXsK1rg56bho1_500.png Tumblr mb6eiqh9sK1rfjou7o1 500.jpg Tumblr ma601cbgNc1qi6761o1 500.png Tumblr mb55eojUvI1qdy1dlo1 500.png Tumblr maxvttwr701rrugdwo1 500.jpg Tumblr mazt9tS40W1rrugdwo1 500.jpg Tumblr ma3j27Lrq91rtxj1mo1 500.png.jpg 361px-Tumblr_m7vzhhoBq91rb8mg1o1_500.jpg Tumblr m5dm2oktpK1r78wb3o1 500.jpg Tumblr m4vhksSsWV1r0d35to1 500.png Tumblr m4ki0pvSJV1r2es9fo1 500.gif Tumblr m57w7szTLL1r3z2j2o1 500.gif Tumblr m5y7ub1pkp1qcs89ho1 500.png Tumblr m5u8y4Fh8Q1ryfmi4o1 500.jpg Tumblr m5o20tP23U1qi6761o1 400.png Tumblr m5mbf60H5u1qi6761o5 500.png Tumblr m5o29vkMcO1qi6761o1 400.png fionna.jpg tumblr_mbow0pQNUR1rvxxbjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbomjuEtQf1qzxbbgo1_500.jpg Atmysteryartthatsamysteryandmysterious.jpg Tumblr m9rc0f4X3W1qzlgkno1 500.png Tumblr m70tcgUUtI1qzlgkno1 500.png Tumblr mbjf0lrPN51r975bqo1 500.png Tumblr mbhqnweRLc1ru6fa8o1 500.png Tumblr mbf7z6ts7K1qhxy1oo1 500.png Tumblr mb6f7kCoy91rrvwydo1 500.png Tumblr m9uri9TiDq1qaw90jo1 500.jpg Tumblr makqwk2EPq1qi6761o1 500.jpg Tumblr mam5fyrLXK1rdco4oo1 500.jpg Tumblr mao588IIp11qjhmoto1 500.jpg Tumblr mapv8v1U311rdco4oo1 500.jpg Tumblr maqr3auzs11r20fj8o1 500.png Tumblr maqw7tn4S71qh6hdvo1 500.png Tumblr mavkc5ZWpZ1rhrzo0o1 500.jpg Tumblr maw9dnxNZT1rhrzo0o1 500.png Tumblr mawa6taM8U1rhrzo0o1 500.png Tumblr mawpj90pok1rz7pt5o1 500.jpg Tumblr maygvsuIjA1ryqvheo1 500.jpg Tumblr mayjordlgc1r7p6m7o1 500.png Tumblr mb0o7cnVdL1r4uq1bo1 500.png Tumblr mb0o789gT31rhrzo0o1 500.png Tumblr mb0pzj53g21rari13o1 500.png Tumblr mb2rpkFYHO1rn9rw7o1 500.gif Tumblr mba1epNQxU1rdco4oo1 500.png Tumblr mbap6wnshf1r687lto1 500.jpg Tumblr mbeonzK6vs1r4uq1bo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbfsilnkAo1rya5epo1 500.png Tumblr mbjay2nfnH1r4uq1bo1 500.png Tumblr mbjhftY0Ka1rdco4oo1 500.jpg tumblr_ma8s1aOQqD1rtzzooo1_400.jpg Adventure Time 240 1238001.jpg Cake (Adventure Time) 240 1105545.jpg Adventure20time20with20fionna cake 600 450 q50.jpg Fionna_240_1282584.jpg _question_12_answered__by_askme_fionna-d54xcbl.png __wassup_dudes___by_askme_fionna-d5gk6de.png _my_serious_face__by_askme_fionna-d5ajvxo.png _question_7_answered__by_askme_fionna-d54rmon.png _question_16_answered__by_askme_fionna-d554xjl.png _question_26_answered__by_askme_fionna-d55tovb.gif 558691648b13f7d254fc1523b3c38d84-d577vv1.png aoo__caught_by_the_principal__by_askme_fionna-d58ee6w.gif be95a90f5032c277a9e4f902118ac0b5-d57ambs.png paint (2).jpg|fiolee forever p.s. drawn by luckywolf14 tumblr_m77yk7Egjx1rari13o1_500.png Tumblr m7q78dRbHn1rbeb9zo1 500.jpg fiolee_time_by_sweetlullaby01-d5h8if8.jpg _im_home__wassup___by_askme_fionna-d5ejxfu.png fionna_and.png fiona_and_cake_by_alljarredup-d47e305_thumb.jpg Fiolee go out by malengil-d4f8eli.png _4_minute_doo_dull_c__by_dreamamoonlight-d58hetg.jpg I troll cause i care fiolee by dreamamoonlight-d4os1gd.jpg Tumblr m7q36jtjB11rpaixqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb5dorhCVs1r4uq1bo1 500.png Tumblr mb8sttodeh1rbhhsmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbap3pSkB81r687lto1 500.png Tumblr mbap926Y5o1r687lto1 500.jpg Tumblr mbfg3tJLil1r4uq1bo1 500.png Tumblr mbhtpyzkOO1rsod65o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbi8qe7r1Y1rits8oo1 500.png Tumblr mbjoznbdPw1rdco4oo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbjzh33hMX1rtd49no1 400.gif|This is a GIF; you need to click it to see Fionna Tumblr mbk2elLCTI1r4uq1bo1 500.png Tumblr mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo2 1280.png Tumblr mbkzt5MfNp1r4uq1bo1 400.jpg Tumblr mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo3 1280.png Tumblr mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo4 1280.png Tumblr mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo5 500.jpg Tumblr mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo7 500.png Tumblr mbllwcHebf1rdco4oo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbnvuzM1oO1rhrzo0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbp7hrzW5y1rari13o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbp7ln8KFA1rig9bwo1 250.jpg Tumblr mbp97nq8WR1rdco4oo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbr84zzdSi1raj3n4o1 500.png Tumblr mbr823QA1X1raj3n4o1 500.png Tumblr mbrbqfwOAG1ri68mpo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbrj0kjAHj1rcx7xwo3 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mbsvnxg79h1rruo0to1 500.png Tumblr mbucz1sc6u1rzxczuo1 500.png Marshall-lee-and-Fiona-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-25147966-900-1067.png Tumblr m7dpwajTWL1ryfmi4o1 500.png Tumblr lxdvm4NDkM1qcbaq5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lqnt93rOKd1r0k285o1 500.png Tumblr lp4mgdHAxf1qcwm1co1 400.png Tumblr m63wz2hTXG1rwqlv6o1 r1 500.png Tumblr m11yaeXBqQ1r2u6bjo1 500.png Tumblr m8ahttFuU71rari13o1 500.jpg Tumblr m7snnh9EBu1rb8mg1o1 500.png Tumblr m7sc6sk8fq1rpot4oo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7qqkxLITk1rb8mg1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m7fhwk74B61rari13o1 500.jpg Tumblr m6g4o0RnaH1rw10m5o1 500.png Tumblr m6epjyL55V1qgncmbo1 400.png Tumblr m5y3v9tjzQ1qhtduco1 500.png tumblr_m5xzabXbT61r2piddo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6en3iUvD81ryfmi4o1_500.png tumblr_m6enekl6ZR1ryfmi4o1_500.png Tumblr m65urfarXj1qjhmoto1 500.png Tumblr m6ejj7zWy11rvv4x1o1 500.png Fiolee3.jpg Tumblr m9a7v9oy8x1qi6761o1 500.png Tumblr m6gf3yB9BI1ryfmi4o1 500.jpg Tumblr m6esx1gvR51rsqsk6o1 500.jpg tumblr_m6fm5x08Ew1rp2zo6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6fvx3gw2x1ryifmko1_500.jpg tumblr_m7k6edqqj81r73b0co1_500.png tumblr_m9bxbb5Cse1rbavngo1_500.png tumblr_m6emywuFL01r0f8hfo1_500.png 457px-Adventure time fionna n finn by janelvalle-d47ki4r.png 529px-Run finn run by jackie lyn-d4p4meq.png 1_at__fionna_and_prince_gumball_by_immature_child02-d5fo8o4.png 1 untitled.png 1 Tumblr m9a7v9oy8x1qi6761o1 500.png 1 tumblr m5de3lxRSB1r78wb3o1 500.jpg 1 tumblr lsit8gyds21qj873so1 r1 500.jpg 1 tumblr lsi7tdZs5E1qjabauo1 500.png 1 prince gumball and fionna again by whitealone-d5af46z.jpg 1 pg and fi by splicedlamia-d59nj83.png 1 ocean of fears by aiydrin-d4wl6wa thumb.jpg 1 mqdefault.jpg 1 gummybunny by randomistics-d580ohr.png 1 gummybunny by ilovesapples-d4ee2vn.png 1 fionna x prince gumball by tracythewhitecat-d4a2mez.png 1 fionna x gumball by natsukoknigth-d4o1zrs.png 1 fionna and prince gumball by darkdjanime-d52e9mi.png 1 fiona and gumball by sakura02-d577ry9.jpg 1 cookies by splicedlamia-d48ntav.jpg 1 blue raspberry by aleiru-d47ihc2.jpg 1 beach time by natto 99-d55o7i2.jpg 1 atumblr marf8pXzBh1r78wb3o1 500.jpg 1 aTumblr m65urfarXj1qjhmoto1 500.png 1 atumblr m9xnrjOlZE1qbmo6eo1 500 large.png 1 aTumblr m6esx1gvR51rsqsk6o1 500.jpg 1 atumblr m4azv2Ocdm1qjhmoto1 500.png 1 atumblr ltheqsJdBk1r3bt8vo1 500.png 1 at the ball by randomistics-d4qxnd5.png 1 51f9a0e3ec1aa323e2152b50bafc72be-d4jqort.png 1 1prince gumball fionna by tuooneo-d49y5ea.png 1 1good luck fionna by ff1 mewdo-d3goss0.jpg 1_super_kawaii_fionna_by_splicedlamia-d47qlt6.png 1_tumblr_m9xng7d4ze1qea7tao2_500_thumb.jpg 2 Tumblr mbow0pQNUR1rvxxbjo1 500.jpg 2 tumblr m8ehajmRKx1qjhmoto1 500.jpg 2 tumblr m8cv71Sqnk1rari13o1 500.jpg 2 tumblr m8cu2lK8tp1rxzoblo1 500.jpg 2 tumblr m8ba1hh9mt1rxbns7o1 500.jpg 2 tumblr m7s9ambM8y1qjjhc0o1 250 thumb.png 2 tumblr lzoc8as8LC1r0y8kvo1 500 thumb.png 2 Tumblr m5o20tP23U1qi6761o1 400.png 2 indirect kiss fionna f prince by narukomegpoid51-d59oytw.jpg 2 heart of fire by xmembrillita-d5a827v.jpg 2 Fionna y flame prince 18.png 2 fionna heart flame prince by yukinayee-d59misz.jpg 2 fionna and flame prince by the danitor-d59y6un.jpg 2 chibi firebunny by vicki123-d4txhe1.png 2 at the beach by esfiree-d5gdrsw.png 2 adventure time um by cyanogene-d510r3g.png 2 545913 292174027522264 1541778581 n large.jpg 2 525618 3364013297767 81217250 n thumb.jpg at_fionna_at_the_beach_by_tui_and_la-d4bk3zw.jpg at_fionna_the_human_by_sun0light-d550rsn.png beach_day_by_silent__violet-d59frkm.png beach_time_by_mokomar-d5bs0ot.jpg 3_Fionna_and_cake_pudding_time_by_pikachan10-d4hg9jm.png tumblr_m9g6zydTTQ1qhasz8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbduab5Zis1qzkltpo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mb2gp6EYOr1qbsol3o1_1280.jpg 1 tumblr mafbc1KGuE1rp01joo1 500.png 1 tumblr maeuczZwH71raihz2o1 500.png 1 tumblr macz4yoT6x1rn9rw7o1 500.gif 1 tumblr mabgdaRgCp1qdyoqso1 400.png 1 tumblr ma5w1rcdjd1qi6761o1 500.jpg 1 Tumblr m7sc6sk8fq1rpot4oo1 500.jpg 1 Tumblr m7q78dRbHn1rbeb9zo1 500.jpg 1 tumblr lumsa9moLe1r63anro1 500.png 1 tumblr lqf4obeyFP1r0gim0o1 500.png 1 scared by myoo89-d4izgch.jpg 1 i m glad i ve met you by makotozhen-d4gcdr6.png 1 fly together in the night sky by makotozhen-d4g99ag.png 1 fionna marshall lee by mokomar-d4q4o1n.jpg 1 fionna and marshall lee by tilloppy-d5bskre.jpg 1 fiolee c meant to be by kurappi-d4jmwkq.png 1 commission fiona and marshall lee by mella94-d4t4245.png 1 at go with me instead by shinrai 92-d4j074a.jpg 1 8fb1a4d405c511e2b99d22000a1de79b 6.jpg Wow.jpg Fiolee4.jpg 1_at__chibi_fionna_by_mercuryh09-d4wymd2.jpg 1_etxjb4.png 1_fionna_by_gold_cadet-d57vod3.png 1_fionna_by_xfionna23x-d5hh429.jpg 1_fionna-2.jpg 1_imagesCAJKBIU7.jpg 1_ocean_fear_by_chihuahua96-d56sy07.png 1_tumblr_lye7590DdN1r8e7m5o1_400.png 1_tumblr_m2jgxt7Q6K1r0xay6.jpg 1_tumblr_mafd71Vfns1rqf83co1_1280.jpg 1_tumblr_mafeou85ee1qft9b2o1_r1_500.png 1_tumblr_magojpH8PL1qaw90jo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_maif67UV1C1rbhhsmo1_400.jpg 1_tumblr_maky7iYDXB1rgp552o1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_mam896GfAA1rsxxouo1_500.jpg 1_Tumblr_mao588IIp11qjhmoto1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_maphrxwxMY1r4uq1bo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_mapmb3J30K1rxqn13.png 1_Tumblr_maygvsuIjA1ryqvheo1_500.jpg 1_Tumblr_mb0pzj53g21rari13o1_500.png 1_Tumblr_mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo7_500.png 1_Tumblr_mbllwcHebf1rdco4oo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_mbvfwhsuc91rpen6do1_500.png 1_tumblr_mbws8txR231r7vmfko1_500.jpg 1_urrff__marshall_by_omnomnom_monster-d4cum0e_thumb.jpg Tumblr mb5dpzI7U01r4uq1bo1 500.jpg Paint-131.jpg|drawn by luckywolf14 Tumblr me0zlsLFCe1rlzxiuo1 500.png Category:adventure time Category:girls Category:fionna Category:human Category:Character Category:Gender Swapped Character Category:Minor Character